Rakas päiväkirja
by Fracie
Summary: Georgen ja Angelinan pojan, Fredin, päiväkirja kouluvuosiltaan.


Sisältää jonkun verran netistä, lähinnä tumblr:sta, poimittuja headcanoneja/lainauksia.

* * *

26.8.2016

Sain tämän päiväkirjan 11-vuotissyntymäpäivälahjaksi isältä ja äidiltä. James – serkkuni – varmaan nauraisi ja haukkuisi minua tytöksi, jos saisi tietää. Minusta päiväkirjojen idea on typerä, siis itselleen kirjoittaminen, mutta kokeillaan nyt. Ensin jotain minusta. Olen Fred Weasley, nimetty setäni, isän kaksoisveljen mukaan. Isäni nimi on George ja äitini Angelina. Minulla on pikkusisko nimeltä Roxanne. Koska isä on vaalea ja punahiuksinen ja äiti tumma ja mustahiuksinen, minä ja Rox keräämme välillä aika paljon huomiota väriemme takia. Meillä molemmilla on tumman punaisenruskeat hiukset ja vaaleanruskea iho. Minun hiukseni ovat vähän punaisemmat kuin Roxin.

Meidän perhe on muutenkin vähän outo. Setäni – se, jonka mukaan minut nimettiin – kuoli Tylypahkan taistelussa, siis jo ennen kuin synnyin. Hän ja isä olivat tosi läheisiä, ja äitikin oli hänen ystävänsä. Varsinkin isä kaipaa häntä tosi paljon. Ja se näkyy aika selkeästi monissa jutuissa. Esimerkiksi tänään, kun isä laittoi vahingossa Fredin vanhan villapaidan päälle – mummi tekee kaikille lapsilleen ja lapsenlapsilleen omat joka joulu – ja äiti kirkaisi, kun näki hänet. Luuli varmaan nähneensä haamun. Yleensä meillä menee aika hyvin, mutta aika usein tuntuu, että isä keskittyy enemmän Fred-setään kuin oikeaan elämään.

31.8.2016

Minä menen huomenna Tylypahkaan! Kävimme Viistokujalla heti kirjeen tulemisen jälkeen – minun taikasauvani on mäntyä, sisällä yksisarvisen jouhea, 10 tuumaa ja taipuisa. Olen pakannut arkkuni varmaan miljoona kertaa ja minua jännittää kauheasti. Mitä jos en opi mitään? Mitä jos en pääse Rohkelikkoon? Isä ja äiti olivat molemmat Rohkelikkoja, ja minäkin haluaisin olla, vaikkei muissa tuvissakaan kai mitään pahaa ole. Rox haluaisi Korpinkynteen, ja minusta hän saattaisi sopia sinne aika hyvin. Mutta olenko minä tarpeeksi rohkea? Päätin, etten ota tätä kirjaa mukaan kouluun – kirjoitan vain kotijutuista, mutta kerron sitten jouluna, miten kävi.

23.12.2016

Koulussa on ihan huippua, vaikka läksyjä tuleekin paljon! On silti kiva tulla jouluksi kotiin, minulla oli aika kova ikävä isää ja äitiä ja Roxia. Onneksi minä tunsin Tylypahkasta joitakin: Bill-sedän ja Fleur-tädin lapset Victoire ja Dominique – ja tietysti Louis, joka aloitti myös vasta tänä vuonna – ja Harry-sedän ja Ginny-tädin poika James auttoivat paikkojen löytämisessä ja sen sellaisessa. Victoire on jo kuudennella ja osaa melkein kaiken. Hänellä kuitenkin niin paljon koulua, ja hän on eri tuvassakin – Korpinkynnessä – ettei hän ehtinyt auttaa kauheasti. Dominique on neljännellä ja Rohkelikko, joten häneltä sain eniten neuvoja. Jameskin tietää hirveästi, vaikka on vasta toisella luokalla. Melkein kaikki opettajat ovat mukavia, ja Neville - siis professori Longbottom – muisti minun nimeni heti. Hän oli isän ja äidin tuttu Tylypahkassa, vaikka tosin heitä nuorempi.

Melkein unohdin, se on jo niin normaali asia – PÄÄSIN ROHKELIKKOON! Huomenna menemme mummille ja vaarille, enkä malta odottaa, että pääsen näyttämään kaiken, mitä osaan. Tylypahkan ulkopuolella ei saisi taikoa ennen kuin täyttää 17, mutta isä lupasi, että saan näyttää pari pikkujuttua ihan kunnolla enkä vain selittää niitä.

* * *

14.8.2019

Hemmetti, olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa tämän koko kirjan! En ole näköjään kirjoittanut kolmeen vuoteen mitään… Yritän olla ahkerampi. Aloitan neljännen luokan koulussa vähän ajan päästä, tähän asti on mennyt aika hyvin. Rox pääsi Korpinkynteen, hän menee nyt jo toiselle luokalla. Mummo oli varmaan ylpeämpi kuin kukaan – hänkin oli aikanaan Korpinkynnessä, vaikka muuten koko suku on Rohkelikkoja. Tylypahka on ensi vuonna melkoisen täynnä meidän sukulaisia – Dominique vielä viimeistä vuotta, James viidettä, minä ja Louis neljättä, Albus ja Rose kolmatta, Hugo, Molly ja Rox toista, Lily ja Lucykin pääsevät viimein aloittamaan. Siis kaikki tämän sukupolven Weasleyt ja Potterit yhtä lukuun ottamatta… Huhhuh. Taitaa tulla vauhdikas vuosi. Lily ja Lucy pääsevät helpolla, kun molemmilla on niin paljon opastajia.

Isä oli koko viime vuoden aika vaikea – 20 vuotta Fred-sedän kuolemasta. Tänä kesänä hän on onneksi ollut pirteämpi ja kuunnellut mielellään Roxin tarinoita ensimmäisestä kouluvuodesta.

27.12.2019

Minä ja Rox jäimme mummille ja vaarille yöksi koko suvun joulupäivällisen jälkeen. Saimme tutkia paikkoja vapaasti, niin kuin aina, ja minä löysin jotakin. Vanhan kellon. Se ei ollut mikään tavallinen kello, siinä ei ollut lainkaan numeroita, ja siinä oli kahdeksan viisaria, joissa kaikissa luki jonkun nimi – yksi oli mummin, yksi vaarin, yksin isän, loput kaikkien isän sisarusten. Numeroiden tilalle oli sanoja, esimerkiksi kotona, töissä, koulussa, matkalla, sairaalassa, vankilassa – ja myös hukassa ja kuolemanvaarassa. Vaarin, mummin, Ginny-tädin, Ron-sedän ja Bill-sedän viisarit osoittivat kotia, Charlien matkustamista, Percyn työtä. Isän viisari osoitti hukassa-kohtaa. Säikähdin aika pahasti ja kerroin vaarille. Hän näytti tosi surulliselta, mutta kertoi, että isän viisari siirtyi siihen kohtaan kun Fred kuoli. Olisi pitänyt arvata. Vaari kuitenkin sanoi, että kun isä meni naimisiin äidin kanssa, viisari osoitti aika usein kotia, vaikka siirtyikin välillä tuohon kohtaan. Se osoitti todenmukaisesti sairaalaa minun ja Roxin syntymäpäivinä ja normaalisti kotia ja työtä pitkään niiden jälkeen, mutta nykyään se osoitti useimmiten itsepäisesti hukkaan. Tuijotin kelloa koko loppuillan. Charlie pääsi kotiin. Percy myös. Bill lähti töihin. Isän viisari värähti kerran kodin suuntaan, mutta palasi takaisin. Mummi piti kuulemma kelloa ennen koko ajan seinällä, mutta ei kestä katsoa isän viisaria – eikä sitä, että Fred-sedän viisari irtosi, kun hän kuoli.

2.1.2020

Ylihuomenna lähtö kouluun, ja tänään se tapahtui taas. Isä oli sanomassa jotakin hauskaa, mutta jätti lauseen kesken ja vilkaisi viereensä. Rox melkein itki kun näki hänen ilmeensä – isä odotti taas, että Fred jatkaisi.

Okei. Minuakin itketti. Isä näytti tosi surulliselta. Äiti ei onneksi ollut paikalla.

* * *

19.6.2020

James, Albus ja Lily olivat tänään käymässä. Kuulin ohimennen, kun äiti jutteli Harryn ja Ginnyn kanssa – isä oli töissä –, he muistelivat kolmivelhoturnajaisia, jotka pidettiin silloin kun äiti oli kuudennella. He puhuivat joistain joulutanssiaisista, nauroivat ensin, mutta sitten äiti sanoi jotain Fredistä ja nauru loppui. Hän oli niissä tanssiaisissa Fred-sedän kanssa. En tietysti luullutkaan, etteivät he olisi seurustelleet koskaan kenenkään muiden kanssa, eivätkä ne tanssiaiset edes olleet vakavat – Harrykin oli jonkun tytön kanssa, josta en ollut koskaan ennen kuullutkaan, ja Ginny professori Longbottomin. Sille melkein nauroin. Mutta. Äiti ja Fred-setä. Se kuulostaa niin oudolta. Kuka muka vaihtaa poikaystävänsä kuoltua tämän kaksoisveljeen? Ja seurusteliko äiti ylipäätänsä Fredin kanssa vai menivätkö he tanssiaisiin muuten vaan? (Ron ja Hermionekaan eivät olleet siellä yhdessä. Eivätkä Percy ja Audrey. (Hermione oli Viktor Krumin kanssa! Sen huispaajan!)) Joka tapauksessa se jäi mietityttämään. En kyllä ikinä kehtaa kysyä äidiltä.

24.6.2020

Isä ilmoitti, että opettaa minulle suojeliusloitsun ennen kuin koulu alkaa. En tajua, miten hän meinaa onnistua, kun ei itse osaa sitä kunnolla. Äiti sanoi, että isä osasi sen ennen tosi hyvin, mutta sen jälkeen kun Fred kuoli, hän on onnistunut saamaan aikaan vain ihan pieniä välähdyksiä – ja ennen hänen ja äidin häitä ei yhtään mitään. Äiti selitti, että kaikki hänen onnelliset muistonsa liittyvät jotenkin Fred-setään, mutta onneksi äidistä oli sentään jotain apua. Joskus tuntuu, ettei heidän suhteessaan ole mitään järkeä.

27.6.2020

Isä pyysi minut tänään mukaansa vintille etsimään jotain vanhaa valokuvaa – minulla on V.I.P:t ensi vuonna, ja hän halusi, että näen sen ennen niitä. Sitä kuvaa ei löytynyt, mutta jotain muuta kyllä. Isän ja äidin hääkuva. He näyttävät molemmat siinä tosi onnellisilta, katsovat toisiaan silmiin ja hymyilevät. Näytin sen isälle ja kysyin, miksei se ole esillä. Hän tuijotti sitä vähän aikaa ja sanoi sitten, ettei voi pitää mitään kuvia itsestään näkyvillä, koska aina nähdessään oman kuvansa hän ajattelee Fred-setää. En tajua. Se on hänen ja äidin hääkuva – miten ihmeessä hän voi ajatella, että Fred on siinä kuvassa? (Nyt se tanssiaisasia häiritsee entistä enemmän…) Kerroin kuvasta illalla äidille – okei, se taisi olla typerää – mutta hän sanoi vaan, että minun täytyy yrittää ymmärtää. Se sama litania. "Isäsi ja Fred olivat aina kahdestaan, en tainnut edes nähdä kumpaakaan koskaan ilman toista. He olivat erottamattomia. Pala isästäsi kuoli Fredin mukana. Sinäkin olisit surullinen, jos Rox kuolisi, ja isäsi ja Fred olivat vielä paljon, paljon läheisempiä." Miten äiti muka voi sanoa, että he olivat läheisempiä kuin minä ja Rox? Mitä hän siitä tietää? Okei, se on aika varmasti totta, mutta silti. Ja tietysti minä surisin, jos Rox kuolisi, varsinkin jos hän kuolisi samalla tavalla kuin Fred-setä, mutta en varmasti pilaisi poikani elämää nyyhkimällä jonkun kauan sitten kuolleen perään.

30.6.2020

Kokeilimme suojeliusta tänään. En onnistunut vielä kunnolla, mutta jotain hopeaista välähti. Ajattelin aluksi sitä, kun voitimme huispauspokaalin viime vuonna, mutta se ei taida riittää kunnolliseen suojeliukseen. Lopuksi yritin vain ajatella äitiä, isää, Roxia ja kaikkia muita tärkeitä – Harry-setä neuvoi, että pelkästään se voi auttaa, kun kerroin hänelle, että aion yrittää oppia sen loitsun. Hän taisi olla oikeassa, koska viimeisellä kerralla suojelius muistutti jo vähän jotakin eläintä – se saattaisi olla koira, susi tai kettu. Äidillä on haukka. Isällä oli ainakin ennen näätä. Fred-sedällä oli kettu.

19.7.2020

Opin tänään suojeliusloitsun. Se oli kettu.

25.12.2020

Joulu. Olimme kotona, mummi oli lähettänyt taas villapaidat – hän neuloo niitä varmaan koko vuoden, 24 paitaa joka jouluksi! Isä ja äiti innostuivat muistelemaan niitä aikoja, kun minä ja Rox olimme pieniä. Esimerkiksi ensimmäiset sanat. Äidin mukaan me molemmat sanoimme ensimmäisenä äiti, isän mukaan isä. Ja sitten taas. Isän ensimmäinen sana oli Fred. Ja Fredin George.

* * *

20.6.2021

Olimme tänään mummin 70-vuotissyntymäpäivillä, koko suku tietysti paikalla. Juttelimme Roxin kanssa jo etukäteen – meistä molemmista on kivaa nähdä mummia ja muita, mutta mummi alkaa olla jo aika vanha, ja hänen muistinsa reistailee aina välillä. Esimerkiksi tänään. Kun menimme sisään, Bill, Charlie, Ron ja Ginny olivat jo paikalla. Percy tuli ihan vähän meidän jälkeemme ja Charliekin hetken päästä. Mummi halasi kaikkia ja oli iloisen näköinen, vähän aikaa kaikki oli hienosti, mutta sitten se tapahtui taas. Hän sanoi, että enää Fred puuttuu, varmaan jäänyt taas suunnittelemaan jotain typerää pilaa ja unohtanut vanhan äitinsä. Kaikki hiljenivät, ja parin sekunnin jälkeen mummi säpsähti ja pyysi anteeksi. Vaari vei hänet edeltä olohuoneeseen, eikä kukaan sanonut hetkeen mitään. Isä meni mummin ja vaarin perään, Bill pahoitteli ja pyysi meitä kaikkia odottamaan hetken ja lähti Charlien, Percyn, Ronin ja Ginnyn kanssa mummin luokse. Fleur, Audrey, Hermione ja äiti huokaisivat kaikki melkein samaan aikaan, ja Harry näytti samaan aikaan kiusaantuneelta ja surulliselta. Mummin itku kuului melkoisen selvästi. Onneksi hän rauhoittui aika pian, pyyteli tietysti kauheasti anteeksi ja sitten pyysi meidät syömään. Loppuaika sujui aika hyvin, mutta isä ei sanonut mitään koko iltana ja painui kotona suoraan sänkyyn. Äiti kysyi, haluanko jutella, mutta sanoin ettei tarvitse – ja kaduin myöhemmin, kun hän ja Rox puhuivat tosi pitkään. Pitää tentata Roxilta huomenna, mitä äiti sanoi. Kävin hetki sitten katsomassa isää – hän vain makaa pimeässä silmät auki eikä sano mitään. Tällaisina hetkinä toivon, että Fred-setä olisi täällä. Vaikka mieluummin kuin minä. Hän saisi isän nauramaan. Minä en osaa auttaa.

15.7.2021

V.I.P-tulokseni tulivat! Pärjäsin suht hyvin – paremmin kuin isä ja Fred yhteensä, isä sanoi. Nauraen. Mutta loppukeskustelun hänen ilmeensä oli tosi kireä.

Toivon koko ajan, ettei Fred-setä olisi kuollut. Mutta joskus toivon, ettei hän olisi koskaan syntynytkään. Isän ei tarvitsisi värähtää tuskasta joka kerta, kun hän sanoo minun nimeni. Minun ei tarvitsisi miettiä, miksi äiti ja isä menivät naimisiin. Minun ei tarvitsisi kilpailla kuolleen kanssa. Saisin vitsailla ihan rauhassa ilman, että joku sanoo "hän on aivan kuin isänsä ja setänsä ennen".

21.12.2021

Joululoma taas. Tämä lukukausi on ollut huippu – James ilmoitti heti syksyn alussa, että aikoo riehua kunnolla, koska kevät menee kerratessa S.U.P.E.R:eita varten. Enimmäkseen hän on suunnitellut kaikkea omanikäistensä kanssa, mutta minä ja Lou olemme päässeet mukaan aika moniin juttuihin, Al ja Rosekin joihinkin. James kuulemma kouluttaa itselleen seuraajaa. Isä oli tyytyväinen ja naureskeli, kun kerroin kaikista tempauksista. Roxin mielestä suurin osa niistä oli typeriä, mutta hän taitaa vain olla mustasukkainen, kun ei ole huispaustreeneiltä ehtinyt mukaan. En ole tainnut mainita, että hän pääsi joukkueeseen heti tokaluokkalaisena – jahtaajaksi, niin kuin äiti. Sinä vuonna Korpinkynsi voitti, mutta viime vuonna me saimme pokaalin – James oli kapteenina, hän on jahtaaja. Charlie-setä tulee huomenna meille ja viipyy ainakin neljä päivää, eli todennäköisesti koko serkusparvi ilmaantuu kuuntelemaan tarinoita lohikäärmeistä. Isä on ollut hyvällä tuulella, hän on puhunut paljon Ron-sedän kanssa siitä pilailutarvikekaupasta ja kysellyt minulta, minkälaisille jutuille olisi tarvetta. Äiti ja Rox ovat suunnitelleet kunnon treeniaikataulut, he aikovat pelata huispausta varmaan joka päivä.

* * *

22.6.2022

Enää yksi vuosi koulua jäljellä! Ja saan taikoa lomillakin! Rox vihertyy kateudesta joka kerta kun ilmiinnyn johonkin. Pääsin kokeesta ensimmäisellä yrityksellä läpi, samoin Lou. Äiti on hölmö, hän kyselee koko ajan, onko minulla ketään tyttöä. Hän innostui entisestään, kun Teddy ja Victoire menivät toukokuussa kihloihin. Mutta minulla ei ole ketään! Tai siis, ei ainakaan virallisesti. Puuskupuhissa on yksi minunikäiseni tyttö, joka on tosi mukava, mutta mitään ei ole tapahtunut. Ainakaan vielä. Voisin tietysti kysyä äidiltä tai isältä, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä, mutta en ole varma, haluanko kuulla mitään heidän seurustelujutuistaan koulussa. Olen kyllä utelias, mutta Fred-setä tulee varmaan taas puheeksi, ja… Jep.

28.6.2022

Isä löysi mummin tekemän valokuva-albumin. Siinä on kuvia hänen koko lapsuudenperheestään. Isä ja Fred eivät ole yhdessäkään kuvassa ilman toisiaan. Isä meni taas ihan hiljaiseksi, samoin äiti. Siellä oli yksi kuva äidistä ja Fredistä niissä hemmetin tanssiaisissa, isä tanssi taustalla jonkun blondin kanssa. Äiti näytti kummalliselta katsoessaan sitä. Isä on alkanut taas vältellä minun nimeni sanomista. Rox on ollut tosi paljon poissa, kavereidensa kanssa ja muuta vastaavaa. Ajattelin kysyä häneltä, onko äiti kertonut mitään Fred-sedästä.

30.6.2022

Rox ei sanonut mitään, mutta kertoi äidille, että kysyin. Uskomatonta. Tosin juuri nyt olen kiitollinen – äiti tuli aiemmin tänään puhumaan minulle, ja antoi luettavaksi pari sivua päiväkirjastaan, jota piti joskus nuorena. Edes Rox ei ole saanut lukea sitä, mutta äiti sanoi, että voisin antaa sen hänelle, kun olen itse lukenut. En jaksa selittää, kopioin vain kaksi kohtaa suoraan.

* * *

_3.5.2000_

_Eilinen oli kamala – kaksi vuotta Fredin kuolemasta. Siitä huolimatta tänään tapahtui jotakin ihanaa. Ihanampaa kuin… kuin huispauspokaalin voitto. _

_George nauroi. Aidosti. Ei sitä kamalaa tekonaurua, jonka avulla hän yrittää esittää, että on jo päässyt yli Fredistä. Hän nauroi ihan oikesti, ja sillä hetkellä minusta tuntui, että elämä voi oikeasti jatkua. Olen ollut Georgen kanssa tosi paljon Fredin kuoleman jälkeen, mutta nyt on alkanut tuntua, että se johtuu muustakin kuin Fredistä – että vietämme aikaa yhdessä vain sen takia, että se on mukavaa. Olin tosi ihastunut Frediin silloin koulussa, mutta en usko, että meistä olisi tullut mitään vakavampaa, vaikka Fred olisi vielä hengissä. Hän oli yksi mukavimmista ihmisistä mitä koskaan tunsin ja kaipaan häntä ihan mielettömästi, mutta Georgen kanssa pystyn unohtamaan sen vähäksi aikaa ja olemaan onnellinen. Ironista sinänsä, George sentään näyttää aivan Frediltä. Hän on ollut aivan ihana, jaksanut olla muiden tukena, vaikka hän menetti todennäköisesti eniten. _

_Kuulostan hölmöltä teinitytöltä, mutta minusta tuntuu, että George voisi olla se oikea. Hänen kanssaan on niin helppo olla – hän on hauska, mutta osaa vakavoitua ja auttaa. Pelkään, että hän luulee olevansa vain jokin korvike Fredille. Se ei ole totta. He muistuttivat toisiaan paljon, mutta ovat silti eri ihmisiä. _

_Minun täytyy puhua hänen kanssaan. Toivota onnea…_

_3.2.2003_

_GEORGE KOSI MINUA! En ole koskaan ollut näin onnellinen. Itkin ja nauroin ja yritin kirkua myöntävää vastausta. Olin varmaan aika epäselvä, mutta hän tajusi, mitä tarkoitan. Hän soitti illalla vanhemmilleen ja ilmoitti, että saavat varata kesällä aikaa häitä varten. Arthur pyysi minutkin lopuksi puhelimeen, onnitteli hänen ja Mollyn puolesta ja toivotti minut tervetulleeksi perheeseen – ja kertoi, että Georgen viisari siinä Mollyn vanhassa kellossa oli siirtynyt kotiin._

* * *

Äiti sanoi, että minun kannattaisi jutella isän kanssa. Aika kummallinen olo. Olen tosi helpottunut, että asiat menivät noin, mutta olen silti katkera isälle.

3.7.2022

Puhuin isän kanssa. Voi hyvä Luoja. Ulvoimme molemmat. Rox ja äitikin liittyivät keskusteluun myöhemmin, ja loppujen lopuksi itkimme kaikki ja istuimme sohvalla halailemassa varmaan monta tuntia.

Sanoin isälle, että minusta tuntuu, että hän kaipaa Fred-setää niin paljon, ettei huomaa minua ja Roxia. Kerroin ihan kaiken: tuntuu, että olen pettymys, koska en ole yhtä hauska kuin Fred, että minun pitäisi olla tismalleen samanlainen kuin hän, että isä ei välitä minusta, ihan kaiken.

Isä sanoi, että hän olisi vain halunnut, että myös Fred saa yhtä paljon kuin hän. Hän sanoi, että rakastaa äitiä, Roxia ja minua enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Hän kertoi, että kaikki tuntuu niin epäreilulta: hän sai kaiken mistä oli unelmoinut, Fred ei mitään. Hän kertoi kaikista heidän tempauksistaan; kolmivelhoturnajaisiin yrittämisestä, kuinka se oli ainoa kerta, jolloin he näkivät toisensa vanhoina, pilailupuodin keksimisestä, Tylypahkasta karkaamisesta, siitä, kuinka he härnäsivät mummia väittämällä, että tämä sekoitti heidät toisiinsa, siitä miten jokainen peili tuntuu Iseeviot-peililtä, kun hän näkee itsensä aina Fredinä. Siitä, miten hän ajattelee sitä vuotta aina vuotena, jona meistä tuli minä. Siitä, miten kamalalta tuntuu, että hän menetti sodassa vain korvan – "koska minä olen korvattu ja hän on… kuollut." Se "korvattu" on kai joku heidän vanha vitsinsä. Isä hymyili tosi surullisesti kun sanoi sen.

Minulle tuli aika syyllinen olo. En ole ikinä oikeasti tajunnut, kuinka paljon isä menetti. Mutta muistelimme myös kaikkia hyviä juttuja, ja tajusin, että minun elämäni on oikeasti ollut tosi onnellista, vaikka olen yrittänyt korvata kuollutta. Isä pyysi anteeksi siitä ja sanoi, ettei hän halua, että olen samanlainen kuin Fred, hän haluaa, että olen juuri se, mitä olen. Hän ja äiti puhuivat kahdestaan vielä minun ja Roxin lähdön jälkeen – Rox, se perhanan nero, kuunteli kaukokorvilla! Sentään vain vähän aikaa, koska hän ei halunnut tietää liikaa yksityiskohtia. Joka tapauksessa, äiti ja isä saivat puhdistettua välinsä kunnolla. Isä kutsui mummin ja vaarin huomiseksi kylään puhuakseen heidänkin kanssaan.

Isä sanoi, että yksi kamalimmista asioista on se, ettei hän voi varmasti tietää, onko Fred vielä jossakin. Tällä kertaa minä osasin auttaa. Muistutin häntä siitä sadusta – kolme veljestä, ja kysyin, muistaako hän, miten elpymiskivi toimii. Muisti tietysti. Ja sitten sanoin, että mistä kuolleet muka palaisivat, jos he eivät ole menneet minnekään kuoltuaan?

Harry-setä kertoi minulle joskus ajat sitten, että se satu on totta. Isä tiesi sen myös. Hän halasi minua ja sanoi, että olen maailman paras poika.

Huh. Juuri nyt tunnen silkkaa helpotusta. Loppujen lopuksi minun outo perheeni on paras, mitä voin kuvitella.

4.7.2022

Isä pyysi meidät kaikki tänään aamulla ulos. Hän sai tehtyä suojeliuksen.


End file.
